


Questionable Protection

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse?, Bad bros with good intentions, Innocent Sans, LV, My own twist on the swapfell universe, Neglect, Other, Protecive Papyrus, Sneak attakc!, Violent Papyrus, if you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: I had an idea a while ago. Since I'm obsessed with swapfell, I was wondering what certain things could happen differently.In this au, it's basically swapfell. Except Papyrus hides Sans away, to keep him innocent and safe. He gets extremely protective while he works his normal jobs, but he gains enough LV to be violent without meaning to be.This fic is how he got the scars.I drew a picture of him. Cuz I can art apparentlyhttps://jade444.deviantart.com/art/Swapfell-Black-Cherry-711224713





	Questionable Protection

Sans cheerfully fiddled with the little object his brother had gotten him. It was a cube, with many different colored sides, and he was trying to figure out how to solve the puzzle. He still hadn’t figured it out. He’d gotten pretty darn close, but not successfully solved it. As great as he thought he was at puzzles, he just couldn’t figure it out. He sighed and tossed it aside. He was itching to do something. Maybe he should try cooking again. But he’d already made so much food.

  
He didn’t think the fridge could handle any more.

  
He would have to ask Papyrus to let him out and explore at some point. He knew it was really dangerous, it was a kill or be killed world after all. But he wanted so much to be doing something! It wasn’t fair that he had to stay inside. He couldn’t help but imagine himself as Captain of the Royal Guard, proudly ordering around the other monsters in the underground. But no, he was stuck inside, while his brother was out doing mercenary work or being a sentry.

  
Sans perked up a few minutes later when the sound of the front door being opened was heard. He sprinted down the stairs and tackle hugged Papyrus- though it was ineffective, Papyrus was too tall to effectively tackle. Sans relaxed when he felt Papyrus return the hug, and after a moment he did eventually let go. “nice ta see ya excited, bro.” He said, patting the small skeleton’s head. Then, he walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink. Sans was relieved that Papyrus didn’t go to Muffet’s today, but disappointed that he was still drinking.

  
“I made some food- your favorite.” Sans said, tugging on his gloves. He wanted to go back up to his room and get his scarf. He loved his scarf. Every time Papyrus saw him wearing the scarf, the tall skeleton’s expression always lit up. Sans loved making his brother happy. It was what made Sans happy, after all. Sans just wanted his bro to be happy. He heard Papyrus beginning to get his food, and he went into the kitchen to do so as well. He plated his food, and jumped a little violently when there was a crash right next to him. He felt sauce splash on his face. Ew.

  
He looked to see the cause of the commotion, and saw Papyrus had dropped his plate of lasagna. Luckily, it had landed on the counter and didn’t break. Sans immediately moved to clean it up after getting Papyrus another plate of food, ushering the taller over to the couch to eat. He didn’t approve of eating in the living room, but it would at least give him something to clean later. He had abandoned his food, not really hungry anyway, he convinced himself.

  
He stepped quickly up the stairs, going into the bathroom. He saw most of the sauce got on his clothing, so all he’d have to do was wash his face. He peeled off his shirt and ran the water in the sink, getting a cloth wet and wiping off his face. He winced as the cloth brushed against one of his scars. Oh boy, those scars definitely had stories. Sans would never tell anyone about how he got most of them, though.

  
The crack that ran up from his right eyesocket went along with the claw like scar that was chipped into the bottom of the same eyesocket. He definitely remembered that one. He’d been very excited by something, he didn’t even remember, and was out on a little walk. He had absolutely needed to hug someone. Unfortunately he learned that Alphys always carried around an axe.

That had sent him home, crying and sobbing. He’d been holed up in his room until Papyrus had come home, and by then the injury had already set in.

  
The smaller one on the same eyesocket had been when he was just older than a babybones. One day he had ended up escaping the house without Papyrus finding out where he went. He’d run into a monster with a whip. Papyrus had immediately dusted the monster afterward, once he actually figured out Sans had left. Sans curled his tail as he recalled that. Yes, Sans had a tail. He didn’t really like it, it was embarrassing to show at all. But at home it was so comfortable to just let his tail be not tied to his leg. Which was actually most of the time that he was home.

  
He knew Papy just kept him home so he could be safe, but that didn’t keep him from going absolutely stir crazy at times. Oh, well.

  
Sans finished up washing up his face. He walked to his room and put on another shirt, and put on his scarf as well. He trotted down the stairs, seeing Papyrus starting to fall asleep, empty plate discarded to the coffee table. Evidence suggested the cause of Paps sudden lack of consciousness was because of the alcohol. It wasn’t the first time Sans death with it.

  
Sans walked over, immediately looping his arm around Papyrus’ side and pulling him up to stand. While he seemed very weak at first, Sans was actually pretty strong. Plenty years of practice dragging his drunken brother to his bedroom. He didn’t really expect anything other than normal to happen that night.

  
While he walked a half asleep Papyrus toward the stairs, he had trailed off into thought. Now, his brother had planted his feet and stopped both of them in their tracks, and growled quietly, pulling away as he woke up enough to realize what was happening. Sans just looked at him in confusion, wondering what was wrong. He wasn’t expecting anything when his face was jolted to the side, a white hot pain now blossoming over his left cheekbone.

  
Did papyrus just… punch him? He was disoriented for several moments and sent a hurt look at the taller skeleton, who was practically fuming. “I hate you. I have to fu-fucking work so go-goddamn hard just to take care of you. Don’t touch me…” Papyrus snarled and then finished his journey up the stairs, alone.

  
Sans didn’t make a sound, even though tears were welling up in his eyesockets. There was a new crack on his face. He couldn’t believe Papyrus had hurt him…  
Sans told himself it was likely just because of the alcohol, his brother loved him. He was just probably a little stressed lately, Sans had heard from him that Alphys was bothering him lately.

  
Yes, that was it. It was just a frustrated reaction. Sans should have known better than to touch him at that moment anyways, he probably would have been able to see the tense posture of the taller even in his sleep. Sans could read Papyrus like a book. Even if he did sometimes neglect to read the words.

  
Sans went back up to the bathroom to check the damage. There was no blood, but now there was an ugly crack running down his left eyesocket to just below his cheekbone. It didn’t quite reach his jaw, which was good. It meant there was not too much danger of a worse breakage.

  
He just opened the medicine cabinet and swallowed one of the few painkillers they had, then went to bed. The next day, Papyrus didn’t even comment on what he had done.

  
**

  
It was several months after that crack had been caused. Sans knew Papyrus was having a rough time, but that didn’t mean that the taller should ignore him!

  
He now stood in front of the mirror, a blank stare on his face as he examined the damage all over his skull. At least there was nothing too bad. The injuries didn’t affect his every day life, not in the least. That was lucky. He heard the sounds of Papyrus shuffling around the kitchen downstairs. Sans had ‘gone on strike’ and stopped making food for himself and his brother, because he was upset. He wanted attention!

  
His eyelights brightened as he got an idea. He could sneak up on Paps! It would be awesome to get his brothers attention, even if it took scaring him to do it.  
Sans sneaked downstairs, peeking into the kitchen. Paps was cutting some manner of fruit up.

  
Sans sneaked up behind him, footsteps silent – he’d had enough practice trying to get snacks during the night when he woke up from nightmares, which unfortunately happened often. When he was close enough, he delivered one of his trademark tackle hugs, startling the older brother. “Mwuahah! Sneak attack!”

  
What he didn’t expect was when he was violently shoved away, a burst of pain springing from his jaw. Within moments he felt his mouth fill with marrow, and he cradled his jaw with a hand, looking at Papyrus with a terrified expression. In Paps hand was the knife he’d been using to cut fruit.

  
Sans… he knew he shouldn’t have sneaked up on Papyrus. With the other having such high LV, it was almost begging to be attacked. He knew his own needy reaction had brought him to getting hurt. He knew it was his fault, of course.  
But he thought his brother would trust him enough to not hurt him. Tears welled in his eyesockets and started pouring down his face, mingling with the blood that was running from his new injury. A regretful look appeared on Papyrus’s face, but Sans was not sticking around to see it. Within moments he was already up the stairs, slamming his door shut behind him and sliding to the floor.

  
He sobbed into his scarf, the blood mixed with his tears thankfully not staining it, at least not much. The scarf was already red. And plus, he could wash the purple tinted tears out of it. When he calmed down. He ignored the knock on his door that came minutes later. No way in hell was he up for a little midmorning chat now.

  
He ended up crying himself to sleep within an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this, but if you personally would like to, please comment below! I don't know what I'd extend the story into but maybe I'll get some ideas.


End file.
